Sabrina and Amelia THEY DO EVERYTHING TOGETHER
by People-Love-To-Hack-My-FF.net
Summary: Sabrina and Amelia  now closer together then ever before. Becasue something is happening to them... That scares them. Threats? stolen? OMFG.
1. The fight with scroop

It was the fifth month of being on the legacy, and it took six months to get to the other side of the galaxy.  
Sabrina was deep in thought when the Captain came up beside her.  
" Sabrina?" The Captain said trying to make eye contact with Sabrina.  
_  
Yes, Captain_ Sabrina turned to the Captain as she gave a salute.

"I have a question..." The Captain and Sabrina had become very close ever since Mr. Arrow died one month ago and they have been sharing every thought they had since.

" Oh get off it, Sabrina." Amelia said her eyes are cloudy and out of thought like Sabrina's.  
_  
Sorry, impulse. I have a lot on my mind._ Sabrina's eyes were also clouded. Her hair ( which turns the colour to her mood.) Was a blonde/red meaning she's stressed.

" Don't we all.." Captain said.

Sabrina was, leaning her elbows on the sterns rail and but her head in her hands.  


Do you want to come back to my cabin? I really feel like an Early grey. Sabrina said stretching obviously having been there a long time. It had gone 

dark a few hours ago on the only person on deck was the night watcher. Whish happened to be Scroop.

The Captain accepted and While she started to lead the way Sabrina gave a high pitched whistle and caught Scroop's attention and she gave him the finger.

The Captain Turned around as Sabrina turned around to see her.

"Sabrina, you have feline ears as do I. Doesn't that hurt your ears?" The Captain said rubbing the bridge of her nose to warn off a migraine. Both she and  
Sabrina were walking beside each other going to Sabrina's cabin.  
_  
No, not really. I hear what I want to. So I block it out, I have a lot of experience. _

"And how is that?" The Captain said while Sabrina Took a key out of her Hair and unlocked her room door but found it was already open and she pushed it.  
The Girls walked in the room and saw it had been trashed everything everywhere.  
The Captain was surprised thinking Sabrina was a neat person, Considering she was a Captain too, and graduated with the same marks as the Captain did and had got a medal to And also had become the Youngest Captain ( The Captains birthday is December 8th and Sabrina's is the 7th So Sabrina took the captain's place.).  
_  
I will admit my Cabin was messy, But I just cleaned it this morning._ Sabrina looked at the Captain with a surprise look on her face too.  
" How would someone get in your room?" The Captain said helping Sabrina push everything to the side of the room and put everything in it's fair place.  
Sabrina's room consisted of a Red laptop, a king sized bed, and a armoire with art stuff, a drawer under it that had Sabrina's Karate trophies and a closet with her clothes ( Thank god the closet was humongous.) Actually the Captain and Sabrina loved to sort through Sabrina's clothes, Ever though Sabrina had a bigger bust, and smaller ribs.  
_  
No clue.  
_  
Sabrina looked at the Captain and suddenly she thought of who it might be who might have been able to crush the lock.  
Sabrina gave Amelia a look and went out of Cabin and went under the crow's nest and looked up, yet again giving a shrill whistle. Inconspicuously Captain Amelia had snuck behind Sabrina wondering what she was going to do.  
Sabrina caught the attention of Scroop, and signed something that Amelia couldn't see.  
Scroop suddenly jumped down from the crows nest and had attempted to grab Sabrina by the throat but she kicked his claw making a loud cracking sound coming from both her foot and his claw.  
_  
Listen hear buddy, you maybe be able to scare off any other ninny on this ship. You also maybe able to kill Arrow. But I have fought five year olds who might scare me more. SO PISS OFF.  
_  
Sabrina's looks could kill and Scroop hissed.  
"You be getting your sssself in trouble Ssssssabrina." Scroop said looking in her eyes.  
_I'll be ready._ Sabrina's look that she gave him was challenging and Scroop yet again tried to grab her neck and succeeded. 

Sabrina didn't struggle and she just hanged their looking at Scroop with a This-is-the-best-thing-you-can-do? Look.  
The Captain stepped out of the Shadows and Looked at Scroop.  
"Mr. Scroop." The Captain addressed him and he let Sabrina go immediately . Sabrina landed on her feet. And stepped back beside the Captain.  
"Shouldn't you be keeping watch?" The captain clasped her hands behind her back.  
Scroop sheepishly nodded his head and rushed to the rigging and started climbing.  
The Captain started walking back to Sabrina's Cabin and noticed Sabrina wasn't beside her and she looked back as Sabrina had her cat teeth clenched and was trying to hide a limp.  
The Captain raised an eye brow.  
_  
Don't fuss, Cup of Tea and I'll be right as rain. _

Sabrina went in the kitchen and brought out two cups of earl grey.  
"Thank you." Captain Amelia took a sip of the Earl grey and let out a long sigh.  
After bandaging her now swollen ankle with a make-shift cast. And elevating it, Sabrina looked at Amelia.  
_  
Have something on your mind Captain?_ Sabrina could always look through the Captain's Facade and she saw something was bothering Captain restlessly.  
The Captain was quiet.  
_  
Captain are you pregnant?_

Captain Amelia spit out her Tea and started to choke, whilst Sabrina was patting her on the back.  
"W-what makes you think that?" The Captain Said looking at Sabrina.  
_With every seventy Billion Felinid Child comes one with wings,  
This Child will have powers Beyond those of a human fortune tellers.  
_Sabrina took off her black over coat and her bruises were now visible her whole body was bruised, her whole neck had hands prints that signified that someone had been choking her. And these definetly were from scroop just then.  
And she released her wings, which where a mesmerising Red and Black ( similar to a Monarch butterfly.) And were about the size of her body but you could see them because the poked out from behind her.  
_  
And with these wings.. I have the power to read minds._ Sabrina said and gave Captain Amelia a wink.  
_But with one secret learn, I must even the Score. I'm pregnant to.  
_  
Captain Amelia starred at her cup, like it was talking to her, Amelia was so spaced out that she didn't even notice that Sabrina had bruises on her body.  
Captain Amelia took off her coat, and Let her wings fly out too. The only difference between her wings, was that Captain Amelia's Wing are all black.  
" Do you know who the father is?" Captain Amelia said finally makeing eye contact with Sabrina.  
_  
No, I'm a slut and fuck guys every night and I don't know the father of my baby. OF COURSE I FUCKING KNOW. _Sabrina's hair turned as

Red as fire. "I'm sorry, I'm just so..."  
_  
Yes, I know. Who is the father?  
_  
"Doctor Doppler . . . " the Captain said putting her head in her hands.  
_  
See this ring? That's who the father is._ Sabrina showed Amelia the pure gold diamond encrusted diamond ring that had been on her finger since the

night Arrow had died.  
"How far along are you? It's not safe to be past three months on a ship.." Captain Amelia said placing a hand on her slightly large stomach.  
_  
One month... And James is the father. Not Jim, James Trout.  
Have you told Doppler he is the father? or have you not even told him you're pregnant yet?  
_  
"Do you really think he's going to want a child? Hell, he just said he loved me... He said nothing about wanting children..." Captain Amelia shook her head.  
_  
Trust me... he's not the best about taking children... he has a bit of anger...  
_

Note:** I know TOTALLY out of character... so sue me :P! But yeah.. In this one Pretty much explains the Sabrina popping up thing.**


	2. More then fear in her eyes

**Me note: Sorry for not updating guys! I have been stumped on what to write for this chapter, and I know it sucks. But bare with me here.**

Suddenly it came to the Captain what Sabrina had said to Mr.Scroop

"HE DID WHAT?!?" The Captain stood up so fast the table shook.

Sabrina being all to used to somebody being angry and fast moving chasing her to beat her up she widened her eyes and backed up behind her chair. Her eyes still wider then anything the Captain had seen them.

It was a silence as the Captain collected what Sabrina had just did. And cursing herself for being so emotional.

_What...the...BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?_ Sabrina signed trying to push herself up.

"Here let me help-"

_Stay way from me. . ._

" Sabrina I only-" The Captain saw the look in Sabrina's eyes. It was fear, Pure fear.

_This is happened when I was six, Someone I thought was nice. Turned out to be one of the many people who would beat me. No, Get away from me! _In Sabrina's eyes there was something more the fear... There was abuse.

**Short? I know... still writer blocked on this story.. 3 reviews and I'll make another chapter ( I need to find an Idea though...) The light bulb in my head broke so it might be awhile... SORREH.**


End file.
